tanisfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 112
"The Map" aired on March 2, 2016. Summary Nic's Dream Nic describes a dream wherein he's searching for a cabin, and on his journey, he can't see the faces of the people walking with him as they're besieged by moths the size of crows. The cabin appears before them suddenly and they enter, finding a dark stain on the floor in the shape of a woman in the fetal position, and loose teeth at the bottom of a glass of water. Nic becomes tired and lays down on a bed, realizing he's being watched by a man with the head of a giant bird. He falls asleep, only to awake suddenly and run from the cabin, chased by an unknown entity. Interview with Veronika Pilman Veronika reveals to Nic that she was recruited to participate in the study in 2009 where she met Jonathon Karnahan, and both were looking for a convergent point that seemingly occurs "beneath the surface": a phenomenon like Tanis or Xanu that Veronika describes as a node, convergence or crossing, though she's unsure what the crossing would be of. Veronika admits she wants to help Nic because they share a love of mystery. Helping Sam Reynolds While Nic is meeting with Veronika, he receives a call from Morgan Miller asking for help with Sam as his condition seems to be worsening. Veronika insists on coming with Nic to help, and they arrive at the motel to find Sam sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. Morgan says Sam has been repeating "There are magical things, there are dangerous things" after he received a phone call the night prior. Veronika explains that Sam's been hypnotised and to try to shake him out of it would be very dangerous; they must go into the woods instead. Veronika suggests picking up camping supplies on the way, and Nic should call work and say he won't be in for an indeterminate amount of time. Journey Into the Woods Veronika, Nic, Sam and Morgan venture into the woods, and when Nic inquires about a map, Veronika says they already have it as represented in the travellers, as the map is "four; three plus one". She proceeds to collect everything electronic and/or metal from everyone, including Nic's voice recorder. She claims that the "wrong kind of electronics can confuse things". She also says they will not be using names from the beginning of their journey onward, as names will eventually be lost as they approach their destination. The new assigned titles are the Runner (Veronika), the Novelist, the Zealot and the Witness. They set up camp for the night, and Veronika says they'll embark in the morning. Alex discovers an audio file on her computer from MK asking Alex to warn Nic away from the woods, as she's discovered horrific footage of things that have happened to people who have spent time in the area Nic was investigating. Alex also listens to the voicemail message Nic left saying he'd be gone for possibly a few days, though he said he would have his cell phone, and he sent her coordinates to where they had parked before going into the woods. Five days after she received his voicemail, Alex says they have canvassed the area, inquired as to their possible whereabouts to people Nic may have come into contact with, but have turned up few answers. However, they did find Nic's voice recorder buried near the remains of a fire as well as his journal, and they discovered a second site with camping supplies for four people. Alex reveals that she has been reading Nic's entries from his journal in previous episodes. Journal Entry Days 4 and 5 Alex, reading as Nic, concludes the entries. He feels the blur within becoming excited and propelling him forward, and he's also being pulled by the Runner, realizing they're actually tied together. On day five Nic describes how their only sustenance has been nuts and fungus the Runner has gathered, and the smell in the air has changed to a sweet, sickly musk. They come upon a cave in the rocky hill of a clearing and they enter, beginning a long, steep descent, where the moss lining the walls almost lights the way. They finally reach the bottom and enter a large, ornate room through a wooden door, a room that Nic describes could have been a banquet hall at some point. Suddenly the Novelist sees something that makes her scream and run toward a door on the opposite wall, Nic feeling the blur compelling him to follow. They exit the building to come upon the same clearing they recognized before; when they look back to see where they had exited, they only see a small 10x10 hut. Upon re-entry they see the same impossible dimensions of the large hall, but this time an unseen force causes them pain and discomfort, and before things go black, Nic sees Tara Reynolds in the room. Finding Nic and the Team While Alex and other searchers are combing the woods, someone calls out and everyone gathers to find a small cabin. Police on the scene deny entry into the cabin as two officers go in to investigate, followed by two men in black suits that seem to appear out of nowhere. They extricate Tara Reynolds, covered in blood, and proceed to forcefully wrangle the volunteer searchers out of the area. Nic's Visit to the Sleep Doctor Nic returns for another session with Dr. Bernier, and she inquires about the cabin where Nic was found, though his memory is hazy and he can only recall walking for a long time on the last day seemingly in a circle, though Veronika assured them they were following a path. Nic and the doctor begin a hypnosis session, though Nic expresses skepticism as to its efficacy. While the session itself isn't played in this episode, Nic remembers finding Tara in room 1136 of the so-called cabin, where she was covered in blood and offering him her own arm to eat. Pacifica Station Nic mentions that Cameron Ellis has asked him to participate in a research study involving what Ellis calls "the breach", as he is reopening Pacifica Station. Characters Recurring Characters Nic Silver, host and producer Veronika Pilman, researcher Morgan Miller, author of Pacifica Sam Reynolds, Tara Reynolds' brother Meerkatnip, information specialist Alex Reagan, producer Guest Characters Dr. Monique Bernier, sleep doctor Notes http://tanistranscripts.weebly.com/episode-112-the-map.html Category:Episodes